Face de book!
by Loulou7
Summary: Les Moldus connaissent "Face de book", eux, ils connaissent "Face d'hippogriffe". Pour résumer, un Albus Dumbledore qui veut des paillettes dans sa vie et qui se fait victimiser, une McGonagall accro à l'herbe, des cadavres qui envoient des textos… Un gros bazar quoi! Rating T pour le langage.


_Salut!_

_Je suis de retour pour un OS complétement déjanté! C'est n'importe quoi! C'est écrit comme ça, sur un coup tête! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre, alors je vous laisse avec mon One-Shot et on se retrouve en bas!_

_Dites moi vos avis, vos critiques, vos conseils, si vous voulez une suite… Une simple review peut faire la différence et ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Rating M pour le langage quelque peu osé. Hum, pardon: osé. Très Familier. Oups!_

_Tout appartient à J.K Rowling._

_Bonne_ _lecture et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de grammaire!_

_Reviews?_

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore:** Coucou Minnie!

**Minerva McGonagall: **Appelez-moi encore une fois "Minnie" et je vous étripe vivant, vous pends avec vos propres intestins et je vous ouvre le crâne, c'est clair?

**Lord_Voldemort777: **Il y a de l'ambition.

**Bellatrix Lestrange: **J'ai déjà essayé sur ce crétin de Rodolphus, ça lui à fait très mal. J'ai bien rigolé, ce jour là!

**Severus Rogue: **Premièrement, va te faire soigner, Bellatrix, Deuxièmement, Minerva est une Serpentarde refoulée, je l'ai toujours dit. N''est ce pas Albus?

Tout Poudlard aime ça.

_Albus Dumbledore a cessé de fonctionner, __veuillez attendre la fin de son stress chronique. _

Le monde magique aime ça.

**Albus** Dumbledore: Connards!

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore: **Bonjour!

**Argus Rusard: **Au revoir.

350 personnes aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore: **C'est violent.

**Argus Rusard: **C'est normal c'est fait pour.

**Minerva McGonagall:** Clashé par Argus Rusard. Allez vous suicider, Albus.

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall **a posté un nouveau statut: Si toi aussi t'aime sniffer les plantes de Pomona Chourave sous ta forme féline!

**James Potter: ***Se retourne dans sa tombe*. Naaaaan, sérieux, professeur? C'est vrai? J'aurais jamais cru ça de vous!

**Minerva McGonagall** met la conversation en mode "privée".

**Sirius Black: **A mort, moi non plus! Mais moi, je préfère sniffer directement sous ma forme humaine. C'est plus simple et rapide. En plus, ça vous évite de faire des conneries pas possible! Tenez, l'autre jour, je venais de sniffez et là je vois quoi? Une Labrador en chaleur! Et elle était bien foutue en plus! Alors vu que sa faisait une semaine que j'avais pas baisé, je me la suis tapée! Elle était bonne, mais le problème c'est qu'à cause de moi, elle a une portée, du coup elle arrête pas de me harceler pour les frais de pension alimentaire…

**James Potter: **Aaaaargh, mais putain Sirius, préviens quand t'écris un truc comme ça, merde! Je vais faire des cauchemars maintenant!

**Minerva McGonagall:** Je parlais d'herbe à chat.

**Sirius Black: **…

**James Potter: **…

**James Potter:** Ah merde! Oups!

**Minerva McGonagall:** Mais, vous êtes pas censé être mort, vous deux?

**Sirius** **Black: **Si. Mais l'auteure nous à prévenu que s'allait être un gros bordel!

**Minerva McGonagall:** En effet, c'est le mot exact, Mr Black*. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

**Sirius Black:** Wow, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris 20 ans dans la gueule.

**Minerva McGonagall:** C'est le cas.

**James Potter: **Ben merci, c'est gentil!

**Minerva McGonagall:** Y'a pas de quoi.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore:** Snif, snif.

**Albus Dumbledore:** Snif, snif!

**Albus Dumbledore:** Snif, snif snif SNIF SNIF SNIF!

**Albus Dumbledore** a envoyé un poke à **Minerva McGonagall.**

**Minerva McGonagall:** Quoi?

**Albus Dumbledore:** Snif, snif.

**Severus Rogue: **Je savais que vous vous droguiez aux bonbons aux citrons, Albus, mais depuis quand sniffez vous de l'herbe?

**Pomona Chourave:** Alors c'est VOUS qui sniffez et volez mes plantes rares moldue! Pourquoi!

**Albus Dumbledore: **HEIN?! J'AI RIEN FAIT!

**Pomona Chourave: **Menteur! Il manque une herbe moldue qu'on appelle "herbe à chats" et une autre appelée "cannabis"! Et pourquoi, selon vous?

**Albus Dumbledore: **MAIS JE SAIS PAS? J4AI RIEN FAIT§§§

**Pomona Chourave: **OUAIS BEN CA VA C'EST PAS LA PEINE DE CRIER, MOI AUSSI JE PEUX ECRIRE EN MAJUSCULES, D'ABORD!

**Albus Dumbledore: **MAIS C4EST PAS DE MA FAUTE JE SUIS BLOQU2 EN MAJUSCULES§§§

**Pomona Chourave: **Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu! Mais bien sûr!**

**Severus Rogue: **Techniquement, il ne cri pas. Et j'ai techniquement pas du tout compris le délire avec la marmotte.

**Pomona Chourave: **Techniquement, fermez votre putain de gueule de merde Severus! On vous a pas demandé votre avis! Et l'expression avec la marmotte vient d'une célèbre pub moldue française!

**Filius Flitwick: **Techniquement, il n'a pas tord! Et on a toujours pas compris le délire avec la marmotte. Elle vous a fait quoi, la marmotte, d'abord!?

**Minerva McGonagall: **De qui?

**Filius Flitwick: **De qui quoi?

**Minerva McGonagall: **Ben vous dites qu'il n'a pas tord. Qui c'est qui n'a pas tord?

**Filius Flitwick: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, j'avais pas compris! Je parlais de Severus, alias, le grognon dans _Moi, moche et méchant._

**Minerva McGonagall:** Bien que la description corresponde tout à fait, je capte pas la blague.

**Horace Slughorn: **Alors allez vous acheter une antenne parabole!

**Tout le monde:** …

**Minerva McGonagall: **Plus lourd que ça, tu meurs!

**Poppy Pomfresh: **En même temps, vu son poids…

_654 personnes aiment ça._

**Pomona Chourave: **EST CE QU'ON POURRAIT TECHNIQUEMENT REVENIR AU SUJET?!

**Severus Rogue: **Non. Le prenez pas mal mais on s'en fiche royalement de vos plantes bizarres.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Pas faux.

**Filius Flitwick: **Le graisseux: 1- L'hystérique: 0

**Pomona Chourave** a quitté la conversation.

* * *

Groupe **La salle des profs.**

**Albus Dumbledore **envoie un poke à tous les profs sauf **Pomona Chourave.**

**Albus Dumbledore **Met la conversation en mode "privée".

Posté i minutes.

**Albus Dumbledore: **RAMENEZ VOS FESSES RONDES ET BIEN DODUES RIGHT NOW OU JE ME FACHE§§§

Posté il y a 10 minutes.

**Albus Dumbledore: **RAMENEZ VOS FESSES RONDES ET BIEN DODUES RIGHT NOW OU JE BAISSE VOS SALAIRES§§§

Tous les membres du groupe **Salle des profs** on rejoint la conversation.

**Severus Rogue: **Quoi encore, le glucosé?

**Minerva McGonagall **et tous les autres membres du groupe aiment ça.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Pour une fois, j'approuve!

Tout les autres membres du groupe aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore: **MAIS J4EN AI MARRE QU4ON ME MANQUE DE RESPECT§§§ JE BAISSE VOS SALAIRES SI VOUS CONTINUEZ§§§ ZUT 0 LA FIN§

**Minerva McGonagall:** Bonjour oh grand directeur, génie incompris!

Tous les membres du groupe aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue:** J'ai tout de suite répondu à votre si beau appel, je cours, je vole vers vous, je suis votre plus dévoué serviteur!

Tous les membres du groupe aiment ça.

**Severus Rogue **a effacé un message.

**Albus Dumbledore: **J4AIME MIEUX 9A§

**Filius Flitwick: **Mais vous êtes vraiment bloqué en majuscules?

**Albus Dumbledore: **BEN OUI§

**Rolanda Bibine:** Bref, c'était quoi le sujet de réunion, cette fois?

**Albus Dumbledore: **POMONA.

**Rolanda Bibine: **Elle est pas là, c'est pas la peine de l'appeler.

**Minerva McGonagall:** Il l'appelle pas, il est bloqué!

**Minerva McGonagall: **PTDR! Il est bloqué! Ah le crétin! MDR!

Tous les membres du groupe aiment ça.

**Albus Dumbledore **a quitté la conversation.

**Albus Dumbledore **fait une dépression.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Oups. Désolé mais ça s'est sortit tout seul.

**Severus Rogue: **On a vu ça!

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall **envoie un poke à **Pomona Chourave.**

**Pomona Chourave: **Quoi?

**Minerva McGonagall: **C'était moi qui volait et sniffait votre herbe à chat.

**Tout le monde: **:O

**Tout le monde:** o.O

**Severus Rogue:** c'est vrai?

**Minerva McGonagall:** Ben oui.

**Minerva McGonagall:** De l'herbe à chats.

**Minerva McGonagall:** Mon animagus est un chat, crétins.

**Minerva McGonagall:** Alors forcément…

**Albus Dumbledore: **MAIS VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÖT?

**Minerva McGonagall: **Ben non, je trouvais ça drôle!

**Severus Rogue: **Qu'est ce qui était drôle?

**Minerva McGonagall: **Albus en train de se faire engueuler pour rien! *sourire sadique*

**Severus Rogue: **J'avoue!

* * *

**Filius Flitwick: **Que dit un sapin quand il arrive en retard à Noël?

**Severus Rogue: **Ca à l'air nul.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Ouais, je suis d'accord!

**Filius Flitwick: **Mince alors! Je vais me faire enguirlander!

**Severus Rogue: **C'est nul.

**Minerva McGonagall: **Comme vous.

**Horace Slughorn: **BOUM! Cassé! La chauve souris graisseuse: 0 - La belle aux yeux verts: 1!

**Severus Rogue: **J'en connais un qui est intéressé!

**Minerva McGonagall: **LA FERME!

* * *

**Minerva McGonagall: **Horace, appelez moi encore une fois la belle aux yeux verts et je vous tue pendant votre sommeil, c'est clair?

**Horace Slughorn: **Compris!

**Severus Rogue: **Bravo, il va avoir peur de dormir et il va m'appeler en plein sommeil pour que je le protège.

**Severus Rogue: **J'espère que vous êtes fière, que ça serve à quelque chose!

**Minerva McGonagall:** Je le suis, Severus, je le suis!

**Severus Rogue:** Bien.

**Minerva McGonagall:** Parce que ça vous emmerde!

* * *

_**FIN DU CHAPITRE**_

* * *

*Allez chercher le définition du mot bordel dans le dictionnaire et vous comprendrez mieux!

**publicité française. C'est trop long à expliquer, alors sur Internet, vous pouvez chercher: et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu! Mais bien sûr!

* * *

C'est ainsi que j'arrête mes bêtises en espérant que cela vous ait plu. J'attends vos retours!

Désolé pour les fautes!

et… 

Reviews?

_Sur ce, voili-voilou, bisous-bisous!_

_Loulou7_


End file.
